Calling You
by GypsyGirl098
Summary: Lawrence goes on a business trip and misses Linda and his family! You'll just have to read it. XD Oneshot inspired by Blue October's "Calling You". Slight LindaxLawrence.


**Ok so, I'm going to admit I was really stumped on what to do with Lawrence in this fic. He was so hard for me to write in this situation, but I tried my best and had fun with the story. Sorry if you think it's crap, feel free to tell me why in the reviews! **

**Oh, and thanks More-Than-Ever17!**

* * *

><p>I sat in the kitchen of our home. <em>Our<em> home. The sound of that was still odd for me.

I sat there staring at the clock with my suitcase on the floor next to me. I was preparing to go to an overnight antique convention to meet with some interested buyers of our merchandise, without my family. It would be the first time we parted since our marriage a whole year ago. And here I was, staring at the clock, waiting until the last possible second to leave. Hoping that one of the children would rush downstairs and bid me goodbye, or that Linda would be here to tell me how much she'd miss me. The house stayed silent.

To be fair, it was 6 'o clock in the morning. I sighed, and grabbed my suitcase from the floor. I felt a little nervous going out the front door, and as it shut behind me I looked back in thought, _I'll have to phone them later_.

**Call 1.**

The airport was surprisingly not crowded, and I had gotten there a bit earlier than planned. I waited patiently and read the morning paper—well, pretended to read actually. I was too busy thinking of Linda and the boys and Candace, I was missing them already. Surely this is what Queen Victoria felt about losing Prince Albert…

I quickly glanced at the clock on my cellphone, it was 6:45AM. I imagined Phineas and Ferb stirring quietly in their beds, and little Candace asleep as well, but Linda would be awake by now. She would be waking up alone. My stomach turned with homesickness, she would be waking up alone tomorrow too. Would she be ok? Maybe she'd be lonely. What if something happens when I'm not there?

Frantically, I dialed her number. The phone rang the longest two rings I've ever heard.

"Hello?"

"Oh! Darling, you're alright." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Uh, yes, why wouldn't I be?" she questioned.

"Nevermind. What are you up to?"

"Just trying to get everyone up and dressed, what about you?"

"I'm…" I stayed silent for a moment. I realized that if I was going to get through this trip, I needed to hear something, "I'm just wondering if you'd tell me you love me before I leave," I said bashfully.

It was hard for me to care whether or not she thought I was ridiculous for saying that. I heard a giggle on the other end of the phone, "I love you, Lawrence,"

I really love the way she makes those words sound.

**Call 2.**

It was the worst day ever. The heat was unbearable, the streets were crowded with the rudest people, and my buyer had to postpone our meeting until tomorrow. Needless to say, I dragged myself through the door of my hotel room.

"Bloody…" I grumbled in frustration. I never used that word, but under the circumstances I excused it. I laid down on the lumpy old bed and took my glasses off to rub my eyes. I was trying to forget all that had happened today, but it didn't seem to leave my mind. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cellphone, 5PM. I dialed that familiar number.

What greeted me on the other end of the phone was a muffled ruckus. It sounded like one of the children crying. I sat up as my eyebrows drew together, "Um…"

"What? Oh, hi dear," said my wife surprisingly content.

"Hello? Everything ship-shape there? I hear a commotion."

"No, no, we're fine," the volume on her end rose and fell, rose and fell, I rubbed my temples feeling helpless. What kind of husband was I? I had left my poor wife at home with two 4-year-olds and a 9-year-old! I was everything every rude person had shouted out today. A jerk, a loser, an old man, a—

"Quiet now! I'm trying to talk to daddy!" I heard her shout and the background was shushed.

I had stupidly forgotten that Linda was confident, more confident than I'll ever be for sure, and completely capable of handling herself. I blushed and smiled nervously all alone in my room, of course she would have everything under control! Suddenly my spirits lifted. I truly adored her ability to get the attention of a room when needed! She was a wonderful mother, wife, and woman.

"Lawrence?" she spoke as normal, "You there?"

I chuckled, "Oh yes, love, I'm here!" I laughed a little more.

"Well someone sounds like they had a good day,"

I had not. But even if I feel the world has lost its sway, she'll be there to take that away.

**Call 3.**

I suddenly opened my eyes, and everything was dark. It was still night out, perhaps even early morning. I blinked in the darkness and stared up at the ceiling; since I wasn't getting back to sleep, I let my mind drift. Among the crazy thoughts typical of that time of night (antiques sold in food courts, history books written in their own secret language) I also started to ponder life and its many meanings.

Those thoughts put my cell phone in my hand.

I couldn't believe myself. _Am I really going to call her again?_ I was already raising the phone to my ear. _I mean really, I'm so tired right now I'll just turn into a big sap and start muttering history nonsense. _ I was now unaware of how long the phone had been ringing. _She's probably not even awake. _

The tone drawled, and just as I was about to hang up, she answered.

"Hmmm?" she murmured sleepily into the phone.

I made a similar noise, and then shook my head to gain some consciousness, "Linda? Hello,"

"Honey, it's 3AM. What're you doing?"

"Dreaming, darling," My tiredness made me sound silly, "Dreaming of you,"

I couldn't tell if she had laughed or scoffed in response.

"Why, aren't you dreaming of me?"

"Go back to bed, hon,"

"Linda wait," there was no dial tone in response, so I continued; "…do you remember why you picked me?" The question came from the time of night, the moon shining into my hotel room, the stillness of the room.

There was a wistful sigh, "You were…a gentlemen,"

"You're just saying that because I'm British,"

"Wha-" she gave a quick laugh, "No I'm not,"

"Than that must be some sort of code for 'weird' or 'timid'," I yawned in between thoughts, "There's really no reason for a woman like you to be with a man like me, I mean, I even came with a son!"

"That didn't matter, I mean I came with a son and a daughter," she seemed more alive now, "And I chose you because I fell in love with _you_,"

I stayed silent for what felt like the longest time. She was putting butterflies in my stomach like the first time I saw her.

"And using those outdated history references is kind of cute, too," she spoke.

I laughed only one, happy laugh but continued to smile, "I only do it to make you smile," She was laughing again, her golden laugh.

After this, I could tell it was just going to get harder and harder to go on business trips.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

**~Gypsy~  
><strong>


End file.
